A photovoltaic junction box comprises a box body, a plurality of conductive terminals, a plurality of diodes, and a cover. Each diode has a diode chip and a diode package packaged on the diode chip. The diode package is commonly formed directly on the diode chip by an insert-molding process and the box body of the photovoltaic junction box is separately injection-molded. Electrodes of the diode chip are wired or directly welded to the corresponding conductive terminals. Each conductive terminal is mounted and secured in a snap-fit manner in a receiving chamber of the box body of the photovoltaic junction box. The cover is mounted on an opening of the receiving chamber of the box body and is adapted to open and close the opening of the receiving chamber.
The conventional photovoltaic junction box has a relatively complicated structure and a relatively complicated manufacturing process, resulting in low processing efficiency and high cost. In addition, in the conventional photovoltaic junction box, the diode chip is located in the receiving chamber of the box body so that the heat generated when the diode chip is operated cannot be quickly dissipated into the air outside the box body, resulting in poor heat dissipation and poor performance.